peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-09-01 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *One-session wonders Bronx Cheer were a band with roots in jug band music. They built up a reputation as a live band in the early 1970s, including a support band slot on David Bowie's ZIggy Stardust tour. They issued one LP and recorded another, a self-financed effort, but were unable to release it as the oil crisis of 1974 caused the price of vinyl to rise sharply, making the cost too high for them. After that, they broke up. *The title of the album by Ellis, Riding On The Crest Of A Slump, referred to the economic crisis of the early 1970s, which affected the pop music scene, making it difficult for bands to survive simply by doing live gigs but not having hit records. This explains why there are so many artists who only recorded one unsuccessful LP, or did one session, in Peel's playlists at this time. Ellis did a little better, making two LPs before breaking up. *Some clever track sequencing; two versions of Blind Wille McTell's "Statesboro Blues" in succession, the second one, by Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera, followed by a Velvet Underground track. Sessions *Bronx Cheer, #1. Recorded 1972-08-15. "Adult Games" listed as being played in 'The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books, 2007)' but not included in Decktician's Log. No known commercial release. *Uncle Dog, #2. Recorded 1972-08-21. "Again" is not listed in 'The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books, 2007)'. No known commercial release. *Pretty Things, #5 (rpt). First broadcast 04 August 1972. Recorded 1972-07-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Family: Burlesque (single) Reprise *Nitzinger: Witness To The Truth (LP - Nitzinger) Capitol *Bronx Cheer: Springdale Blues (session) *Pretty Things: Don't Bring Me Down (session) *Jimi Hendrix: Bleeding Heart (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *Uncle Dog: River Road (session) *Allman Brothers Band: Statesboro Blues (LP - The Allman Brothers Band At Fillmore East) Atlantic *Velvet Opera: Statesboro Blues (LP - Ride A Hustler's Dream) CBS *Velvet Underground: Run, Run, Run (LP - The Velvet Underground & Nico) MGM *Who: Run Run Run (LP - A Quick One) Reaction *Leon Russell: Roller Derby (LP - Carney) A&M *Uncle Dog: Boogie With Me (session) *Bronx Cheer: KC Moan (session) *White Cloud: Rocky Roads To Clear (LP - White Cloud) Good Medicine *Pretty Things: Love Is Good (session) *Mick Grabham: On Fire For You (single) *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: Truck Stop Man (title unconfirmed) (LP - Hot Licks, Cold Steel & Truckers Favorites) MCA Title as logged by Decktician. It could be either "Truck Stop Rock" or "Truck Drivin' Man", both of which appear on the LP. *Bronx Cheer: Surprising Find (session) *El Chicano: El Grito (LP - Celebration) MCA *Ellis: Morning Paper (LP - Riding On The Crest Of A Slump) Epic *Pretty Things: Spider Woman (session) *Uncle Dog: Again (session) *Jimi Hendrix: Beginning (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *Jefferson Airplane: Trial By Fire (LP - Long John Silver) Grunt *Uncle Dog: Happiness (session) *Manfred Mann's Earth Band: Meat (LP - Glorified Magnified) Philips *Marc Benno: Hall Street Jive (LP - Ambush) A&M *Bronx Cheer: Flash In The Pan (session) *Doors: Four Billion Souls (LP - Full Circle) Elektra *Pretty Things: Onion Soup (session) File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night